Konoha's High School
by Mizura Enoki
Summary: Most of the characters in Naruto are entering high school as freshmen. Will it be a year to remember of chaos or fun? Slight humour tossed in here and there. This is my first fanfic... please R&R! No flames please.


AN: Hi everybody… this story is about most of the characters in Naruto entering High School as freshmen. I've added quite a lot of new characters but only one of them is one of the main characters. Only confirmed pairings are NaruHina. First Fanfic so please be kind. No thank you to flames.

Love ya MrsHyuga! Thanks for lending me your story! :)

_Italics_ mean what a person is thinking.

I don't own Naruto or any other characters.

**Konaha's High School **

**First Day **

"Hey Hinata! Over here!" Haruno Sakura shouted, waving to a blushing blue-haired girl to catch her attention in a very noisy corridor packed with students.

"H-hai Sakura-chan! I'm coming!" Hinata shouted back.

"Hey, what class are you in?" Sakura asked Hinata when she finally managed to meet Sakura.

"I'm in Iruka-sensei's class," Hinata said quietly.

"Really? I'm in his class too!"

"Oh? That's great Sakura-chan!" Hinata said, blushing for no reason.

"Come on! I wanna see who's in our class!" Sakura said, grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

But then, Sakura and Hinata were new to this high school and quickly got lost.

"Whoops… sorry Hinata. I got us lost…" Sakura said guiltily.

"That's all right Sakura-chan. Lets just ask for directions."

Sakura scanned the second floor, looking for a teacher or a friendly-looking person to ask for directions. She suddenly spotted a black-haired girl that was walking towards them.

"Hey she looks familiar… I'll go ask her!"

Sakura ran up to the girl.

"Hello. My name's Sakura and this is Hinata. Do you know where Iruka-sensei's classroom is? I think we're lost." Sakura said to the familiar looking black-haired girl.

The black-haired girl blinked and smiled.

"I would be asking you the same thing cause I'm lost too. I'm in Iruka-sensei's class too. My name's Kuchisaki Nayate, by the way." Nayate said holding out her hand. Sakura shook it.

"Hey, you look familiar. Aren't you my new neighbor?" Sakura said squinting at Nayate.

"I'm not sure but you looked familiar too." Nayate said.

"S-sakura-chan, Nayate-chan. I wouldn't want to barge in a pleasant conversation but we're going to be late." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah!" Nayate looked at Hinata who was hiding behind Sakura.

"Hinata, right?" She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you to, Nayate-chan." Hinata said, blushing.

"Anyway, we better find Iruka-sensei's classroom before it's the bell goes." Sakura said.

"Hai!" Hinata and Nayate said together. Nayate grinned. Hinata blushed.

"Hey Sakura! I think Iruka-sensei's classroom's that one! The one with the black door." Nayate shouted over to Sakura.

Sakura walked over to the door and looked. It had a sign that said "Iruka-Sensei"

"Yeah! We hit the jackpot! Come on!" Sakura said, grabbing Nayate and Hinata's hand and dragging them into the classroom.

"S-sakura-chan, there's three spare seats at the back." Hinata said, pointing.

"Okay, come on."

Once the three of them were seated, Iruka-sensei entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class. Welcome to Hidden Leaf High School."(AN: Couldn't think of anything XD) Iruka-sensei said. " My name is Iruka-sensei if you don't know. I'm your home group teacher. I'll will hand out to you your timetables for this year." He said, putting a stack of laminated paper at the end of each row of tables. "Now before I let you guys have free time, are there any questions? No? Okay, free time is only for one lesson, so I won't waste anymore time. Don't get to loud, guys!"

In a few seconds, the class was filled with chatter.

"Oh? Most of the people I know from junior high are in this class." Sakura said, looking around.

"I don't really know the people in here." Nayate said, also looking around.

Hinata joined them.

"Sakura-chan, l-let's introduce N-nayate-chan to some of our classmates." Hinata said.

"Okay. Nayate let's tell you about the losers in this class. Now, you see that crowd of girls over there?" Sakura said, pointing to the right side of the classroom. "The only people I know is the blond with the high ponytail, Ino, the brown-haired girl with her hair in two buns, Tenten and I think the other blond with her hair in pigtails is a transfer student from the Sand Country. Her name's Temari, I think. Tenten and Temari are pretty nice but Ino is a total snob."

"Total snob?" Nayate asked.

Sakura glanced at Nayate.

"Oh my god!"

"W-what?"

"You're SO lucky!"

"What did I do?''

"You got to sit next to Sasuke-kun!! Oh man! I should have sat in your place!"

Nayate looked beside her. A boy with spiked black hair and dark eyes was talking to another boy with blond spiked hair that was sitting next to him. The blond boy looked up and noticed Sakura and Nayate staring at him.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" He looked at Nayate. "Who's your new friend?"

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke-kun. This is Kuchisaki Nayate, she's new." Sakura said, pointing to Nayate.

"Nice to meet you.'' Nayate said, holding out her hand.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, shaking Nayate's hand.

Nayate held out her hand to the other dark-eyed boy who blinked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said, also shaking Nayate's hand. Nayate saw Sakura wasn't very pleased with this so quickly withdrew her hand.

"G-good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, looking at her shoes.

"Hinata-chan! Good morning!" Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO! You don't have to be so loud!" Sakura said loudly. Nayate smiled.

A bell suddenly rang.

"Okay, class! See you later! Remember to take your timetables!" Iruka-sensei said.

He smiled at every student who walked past him to get to the door.

"Good luck for your next lesson."

-

ACK! I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I had to introduce the new character. Yes, Kuchisaki Nayate is the new character and she is also going to be one of the main characters. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter… it is my first fanfic. Anyways, before I update this story, I will wait for a few reviews to come in. I wanna see if people liked this story to continue it. So please REVIEW!!


End file.
